Desolate Hearts
by ShaoiMaven
Summary: Mikado finally does what he's longed to do: Reveal his feelings to Masaomi. But how will Kida react to the news?
1. Bright Expectations

**Desolate Hearts Mikado x Masaomi fic chapter 1 - Bright expectations**

Mikado's heart was beating in his throat. He had never felt like this before, but then again, he had never been in love before either. The object of his affection was his best friend Masaomi Kida, and today he would reveal his loving devotion to him in front of the whole world, shamelessly. For 3 years he told himself down and examined all the ways it could go wrong, but tomorrow was valentine's day, and and mikado finally gathered enough bravery to express his emotions so plainly.

"Masaomi, i've been wanting to tell you this for some time now-" no that's too creepy. Everything had to be perfect, perfect time, perfect place, perfect words... and flowers. Some may consider flowers cliche, but Mikado didn't care, the only opinion that counted was Masaomi's.

As mikado steps into the flower shop, the old man at the register looks up and smiles knowingly, "A rose for some lucky lady, lad?"

Mikado keeps down a chuckle,"Yeah, something like that." The best Mikado can hope for is that his rose doesn't get crushed in his knapsack.

It was right after school now, and Mikado had invited Masaomi to the roof. No people. No fear.

"~Uhm,Masaomi?" Mikado's voice inquires, full of uncertainty, "I-I've been wanting to ask you something..."

"Yeah Mikado, you've been weird all day," Masaomi puts an arm around the enamored boy,"are you okay?"

Mikado, feeling strengthened by Masaomi's gesture, opens his beige bag and pulls out a crushed rose, which he then hands to his true love, "M-Masaomi," Mikado's voice trembles with newfound hope, "I-I love you!" Mikado's eyes are locked with Masaomi's, "would y-you please do me the honor of accepting my true love?"

Masaomi's arm drops. "N-no Mikado," Masaomi's eyes are unreadable, "I'm not gay."


	2. Shattered Hope

Desolate Hearts pt.2

Masaomi didn't want to turn him down, but he didn't have much of a choice; Either he accept Mikado's feelings, therefore coming out of the closet  
altogether and facing ridicule from his classmates, or he reject his best friend to protect himself. The choice he made was a selfish one and he knows  
that, the knot in his stomach won't let him forget. The utterly dejected look he saw on the boy's face made him tear up a bit as he walked away, he  
almost wanted to turn around and admit he, too, held feelings for the other, but he never turned back, walking with his head down all the way to his  
apartment. Waiting there, however, was a very unwelcome guest.  
"So,Masaomi, how was your chat with your gay lover?"  
Masaomi wasn't pleased with the intrusion, nor it's sentiment, "Izaya, why are you here?" The blonde's voice is tired.  
"Why,Masaomi, I just wanted to check up on you," Izaya's sadistic voice still sounds the slightest bit pleasing, "after all, you are my favorite  
client."  
Masaomi isn't amused, "By 'check up on' you mean 'harass', right?" anger grows within the boy, "Get out."  
Izaya hops off the headboard of Masaomi's bed, "You are just no fun, Masaomi."  
Masaomi saunters over to his bed and buries his face in his pillow, tears starting to form, "Izaya, why didn't I turn around?"  
Izaya feigns confusion, "Hmm?" Masaomi seemed broken. Depressed people were fun, but broken people were depressing.  
Masaomi works hard to hide the fact that he's crying heavily, "I said...W-why...didn't I... turn around?"  
Izaya sits down next to the crying Masaomi and holds his hand, "It's not too late," the statement prompts Masaomi to look up, tears still  
streaming down his face, "You can still go out there and get him, whats in your way?"  
"Thanks Izaya," Masaomi almost whispers,"You...You've..." The boy pulls up his arms and hugs Izaya, saying more than any words can.  
Izaya picks himself up, "You're, uhm, welcome. I've got some important things to do, so I'll catch you later." and hurries out of the apartment.

Outside the apartment, he sighs,"Ugh, showing compassion is rather unusual for me," he puts his hand up to his forehead,"I think I'm getting sick..."


End file.
